Weekend with Sealand
by sweetyeevee
Summary: 'Luxembourg stared as the two brothers argued. It was too much to think two brothers had a relationship like this. "That's enough from both of you!" she cut in, "you two shouldn't behave like this!"' Luxembourg wants to try and mend the relationship between Britain and Sealand with weekend excursions. But can she do it?
1. Friday

**Friday**

Luxembourg walked down the path to Britain's front door. It was Friday and she was visiting for their weekly tea date. She walked up to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later her long time friend answered the door.

"Hello, Victorica, it's good to see you," Britain greeted her as she hugged him. She needed to go on her tip toes a little since she was shorter than the taller nation. "It's good to see you too, Arthur," she greeted in return, "I hope you don't mind me bringing some pastries for tea today," asked Luxembourg holding up her basket of baked goods. Britain's eye twitched as he saw some French pastries, but knew not to blame her since she was neighbors with the bloody frog.

He forced a smile. "O-of course i-it's alright," he forced out. Luxembourg sighed as he let her walk through. "If this is about the French pastries I have they're not completely French, I've modified the recipes a little."

He led her outside to their favorite spot for tea; right on the patio next to the garden. Luxembourg placed the basket on top of the cast iron patio table as she sat down in the matching cushioned seats. "I'll be right back with the tea," Britain said as he excused himself. He went through the patio doors towards the kitchen.

The petite nation closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of trees and flowers. She enjoyed being in Britain's backyard. It had a beautiful flower garden with a variety of flowers with, of course, red roses. Low hedges surrounded the patio to create a natural border with only a meter long break to function as a walkway. Through the trees placed around the garden Luxembourg could hear the sound of blowing wind and… yelling?

She turned her head around towards the patio doors just in time to see a small, blue clad boy burst through the doors.

"Peter, get back here!" yelled Britain as he followed through the open doors. As he ran toward the young boy, the boy ran behind Luxembourg's chair. "Leave me alone you British jerk! I didn't do anything!"

"What's going on, Arthur?" asked Luxembourg, confused at the present situation.

Britain calmed down at hearing her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Victorica, this is-…"

"I can introduce myself!" interrupted the boy miffed. He turned to face Luxembourg with a smile. "Hello, I'm Peter Kirkland the representative of Sealand!" The woman chuckled at how energetic the boy was. Then it hit her. "Wait, Kirkland, so then you're…" she turned to Britain, who in turn looked away flustered. He was put on the spot for an explanation.

"Yes, he's my brother," he explained as he rubbed the back of his head, "It was just recently that he moved in with me. Actually it was just last Sunday." Luxembourg stared at Britain.

"So what's your name Miss?" asked Sealand, breaking the silence.

Luxembourg snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, so sorry, Peter," she stood up to introduce herself, "I didn't introduce myself. I am Victorica Duprelle the representative of Luxembourg." She looked at the young boy more closely now. She could see some resemblance between Britain and Sealand, with the most obvious being their slightly similar eyebrows.

"Alright, you've met Victorica, so why don't you go back to your room where you were calmly before," demanded Britain. The boy shook his head. "I don't want to go back to my room, I want to talk some more with Miss Victorica," Sealand retorted back as he grabbed onto Luxembourg's hand. The woman had to admit that the boy was adorable.

"Why don't we let him join us, Arthur," suggested Luxembourg, "I'd like to get to know him a little better as well." Britain hesitated. He couldn't really send his little brother back inside now that she wanted Sealand to stay. "Well alright, but you better not start with your antics, Peter," Britain gave in.

Luxembourg and Sealand spent a few minutes just talking, drinking tea and eating pastries. Mean while, Britain stared at them feeling left out.

"Miss Victorica, why are you here?" asked Sealand as he ate a random pastry he had taken from the basket on the table. "Oh, well I always visit your brother every Friday for tea," the woman explained. She took a sip of her tea at the same time Britain did. Sealand tilted his head and glanced at them both. "So then are you going out with him?" he asked innocently.

Luxembourg choked on her tea as Britain spit it out. "What? No!" they cried out in unison.

"I've been good friends with you brother for a long time," she explained, "I come every week to catch up since we're both always busy during the week."

"Oh, sorry, he doesn't tell me anything," said Sealand taking another bite, "he's never told me about you at all, so…" The young boy let his sentence drag hinting that he left the rest to his imagination.

"He doesn't tell you anything?" asked Luxembourg, "doesn't he spend time with you?"

"I'm still right here, Victorica," mumbled Britain, wiping his mouth. The woman turned to him embarrassed. "Oh, yes of course, I'm sorry Arthur." She laughed nervously.

"He never spends time with me," Sealand answered quietly. Britain flinched. "He's always busy and tells me to leave him alone to do his work," he finished. Luxembourg turned to look at her friend. "You never have time to spend with him?" she asked.

"It's just that when I do have free time he… he…" Britain couldn't find the word he was looking for. "Is annoying and irritating," Sealand finished for him, looking away.

"What? That's not it!" started Britain.

"Well that's what you always say!" Sealand said back.

Luxembourg stared as the two brothers argued. It was too much to think two brothers had a relationship like this. "That's enough from both of you!" she cut in, "you two shouldn't behave like this. Arthur you should spend time with Peter."

"Well it's just that… when I try to…" Britain spilled out. She sighed. "Well if it's so hard for you two to plan some quality time together how about I help," she suggested. Sealand looked up at her happy. "That would be fun!" he cheered, "can we do it this weekend?" Luxembourg smiled at the young boy's happiness. "I don't see why not."

"This weekend? But I have to-…" Britain stopped at seeing Luxembourg's expression. "I think you'll agree, after all you do still owe me after that problem with Francis when he-…"

"I get it! You don't have to explain it. Especially not in front of Peter," interrupted a blushing Britain, whispering the last part as he looked away.

Luxembourg smiled. "Well then I guess we're going to have a fun weekend."

"Yeah!" cheered Sealand.

"Oh, joy," murmured Britain.


	2. Saturday

**Saturday**

Luxembourg hurried down the front walk of Britain's home. She couldn't wait for them to hear what she had planned for today. She knocked on the Victorian front door. A minute later Sealand answered the door.

"Hello, Miss Victorica!" the young boy greeted with a huge smile in anticipation for what the day would bring. "Good morning, Peter." Britain came up behind the boy. "Good morning, Victorica, you look exquisite today."

"Thank you, Arthur, and good morning to you," Luxembourg greeted back. "Victorica, why don't you join us for breakfast?" suggested Britain, "it's still early." The woman smiled. "That would be lovely," she said.

The three were at the dining table sitting to a breakfast that the maid had whipped up earlier. Ever since Peter started complaining about Britain's food, he had gotten a maid to cook and help with the house chores since there was a child now residing in the house.

"So, Victorica, what do you have planned for us today?" asked Britain. "Well I was thinking last night and the perfect thing came to mind," she paused for a moment, "we're going to spend the day at the zoo!" Sealand beamed. "That sounds like so much fun!" he cried out, jumping from his seat, nearly spilling his juice and milk.

"The zoo, are you serious?" asked Britain as if his friend was joking. But he knew she was being serious, that would explain why her outfit today was so casual; a simple lilac sundress with white flats.

Luxembourg gave him a sideways glance. "Sorry if it's not to your liking, but trust me you won't find it so bad by the end of the day, Arthur," she said. Britain just sighed and resumed eating.

* * *

"Wow, it looks so big," said Sealand as he looked up at the front gate. Made out of cast iron with bars placed to form a cylinder on each side and decorated with spiraling vines and leaves made from previously said material, the young boy had a point.

Luxembourg smiled, glad that Sealand liked it so far. "Well if you're impressed by the front gate, I can't wait for you to see the inside," she commented. The boy was about to go running in before his older brother took a hold of the back of his shirt. "Hold on a second, the whole point of today is to spend quality time together," said Britain. The British man had been persuaded to change into more casual clothes, much to his dismay. Luxembourg had found khaki pants, a light green polo and sneakers, the best she could find in her friend's closet.

"The whole reason for today would become pointless if you ran off on your own," he continued. Sealand just pouted at him. "But you'll just slow me down," Sealand complained, "I want to see all the animals."

"Calm down, Peter," interrupted Luxembourg, "we'll have enough time to see everything." They walked in and first headed toward the lion habitat, which was conveniently located near the front gate. Sealand began to shake at the sight of the large intimidating predators. "W-wait, why don't we st-start with the monkeys or the polar bears?" stuttered out Sealand. The young boy reached out for Britain's hand who quickly pulled it away. "Don't be so childish, there's nothing to be afraid of," lectured Britain. The English country received a good smack to the head from Luxembourg.

"That's no way to talk to him when he's afraid," she scolded. The petite woman placed her hands on Sealand's shoulders. "Like your brother said—except not as harsh—everything will be alright, they can't hurt you," she reassured the boy. Sealand nodded and walked toward the habitat.

Britain followed after his younger brother but Luxembourg held him back. "Hold on, Arthur," she said. He sighed. "Are you going to scold me more, Victorica?" he asked. "No, I'm just going to ask for you to at least try to make this weekend work," Luxembourg let him go, "Peter is still a child and he has an older brother, that brings with it some responsibility for the older brother."

Britain watched her walk towards Sealand. He heard her tell the boy, "See, it's not so scary." It wasn't that he didn't try; it's just that he didn't really know how to be an older brother. And it wasn't like he had the best role models…

* * *

"So far we've seen about more than half of the zoo, what's next?" Luxembourg looked down at the waiting boy. It was well into the afternoon and the trio was taking a break and having a small snack. She finished her bite of apple before answering. "How about the kangaroos, have you ever seen one?" asked Luxembourg. Britain stiffened at the name kangaroo.

"I've read about them, but I've never seen one in person," explained Sealand.

"Well then we'll see them next when we're done here," smiled Luxembourg.

"Why don't you two go see the kangaroos," suggested Britain, "I'll wait for you two here since Peter seems to want to see them so badly." Sealand smiled. "Don't fret about me, I can wait for you," he said as he patted his brother on the back. At least Sealand was taking this weekend seriously.

Britain's mouth twitched into a smile. "Thank… you… Peter," he forced out.

When they finished eating and cleaned up, they searched for the kangaroo habitat on the zoo map. Luxembourg thought for a second that she saw Britain glare at the picture of the kangaroo on the map, but brushed it off.

"Here they are, Peter," announced Luxembourg. At the moment they could see only two, but that was enough to get Sealand excited. "Wow, they look so cool. So do any of them have a baby in their pouches?" Sealand happily asked. The boy remembered something then. "Hey, Arthur, didn't you go to Australia once to-…" Sealand stopped when he saw that his brother was glaring into the habitat, or more specifically at one of the kangaroos. "Are you okay, Arthur?" he asked his brother. "Why are you staring at that kangaroo like that?" asked Luxembourg when she noticed Britain's glare when Sealand pointed it out.

Britain answered them through gritted teeth. "I never cared much for those bloody marsupials."

Sealand and Luxembourg stared at him. "Did something happen?" asked Luxembourg.

"Let's just say when I went to Australia a while back I had some trouble with a kangaroo," explained the glaring Brit.

The kangaroo turned its head and locked eyes with Britain. Tension started to build around the animal and the man. It became obvious that the Englishman didn't like the kangaroo and that the kangaroo didn't seem to like the Englishman.

"The blasted animal is mocking me isn't it?" asked Britain to no one in particular.

"Alright, Arthur," Luxembourg grabbed his arm, "let's go somewhere else."

As soon as Luxembourg tried to pull the man away the kangaroo turned away from Britain. "Don't you turn away from me!" he screamed. Not only did the kangaroo look back at him with a fighting look in its eye, but other visitors stared at them as well.

Luxembourg pulled on Britain's arm harder. "That's enough, Arthur," she said sternly.

The kangaroo raised its arms with its hands curled up into fists. "That's it!" Britain jumped over the railing into the habitat.

"Arthur!"

* * *

"As long as he stays away from the zoo everything should be fine," explained the officer. Luxembourg was at the front desk of the police station after Britain had been taken away by the police after the zoo keepers broke him and the kangaroo apart and called the cops.

"Thank you, that can be easily done," she thanked the police officer. Luxembourg walked over to Sealand who was sitting in a chair by the door. The boy had been laughing hysterically when he saw his brother fist fighting with the kangaroo. "They'll bring Arthur out in a minute," explained Luxembourg, "I'm sorry that the day had to be ruined."

Sealand looked up. "It wasn't ruined," he smiled, "I was having a good time, and seeing Arthur fight with that kangaroo was hilarious, even though he got in serious trouble for it."

It was then that Arthur was escorted out from the back of the station with a sour expression. "Here he is Miss Duprelle," explained the officer, "we've already explained to him the conditions."

"Thank you," Luxembourg grabbed Britain's arm, "Let's go, Arthur, I've filled out all the paperwork." The officer tipped his hat at her and walked back to the desk. As soon as the cop was a safe distance away Britain sighed heavily. "Honestly, arresting me for getting into a fist fight with an animal," he complained.

"Stop complaining, you're the one who lost their temper," said Luxembourg, "besides don't you owe someone an apology." She glanced at Sealand. The Brit looked at his brother slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Peter, I ruined our trip today," apologized Britain rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright," smiled Sealand, "I still had fun." Britain smiled at how happy his young brother looked. "Well," smiled Britain, enlightened by his brother's smile, "how about I take you for some ice-cream to make up for cutting the day short?"

"Yes! I want a sundae!" cheered Sealand.

Luxembourg smiled thinking that today was a success, minus Britain getting arrested of course. She wondered what tomorrow would bring…


	3. Sunday

**Sunday**

The first day had been a decent victory for Luxembourg. She had gotten Britain and Sealand to spend time together and had no arguments erupt. Before she left the two brothers the night before, Sealand had fallen asleep and had been carried to his room by Britain. She made sure to comment to him how caring he was towards the young boy before she left.

'_He really does care for him,'_ Luxembourg thought to herself smiling as she made her way up the walkway. As she raised her hand to knock on the door it was flung open.

"Hello, Miss Victorica," greeted Sealand. "Good morning, Peter. Are you ready for today?" she asked. "Of course I am!" Sealand paused and seemed to remember something, "Oh, right. Please come in, Arthur still isn't ready yet." As Sealand let her pass through the doorway, Luxembourg looked up the stairs a tad confused. "Arthur's not ready yet? But it's past nine."

The boy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, actually I turned off his alarm. He just got up a few minutes ago. He went to bed late, when I got up to get some water around midnight he was still up."

"Was he now?" Luxembourg wondered what her friend could have been doing up at that hour. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" she asked the boy. "Not yet," he answered her. She turned to the kitchen, "Well, while we wait for your brother, how about I make you something to eat?" Excited at the fact that he would get to eat food not made by Britain during the weekend, Sealand responded positively. "Yes please!" Luxembourg laughed as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, Britain closed the front door behind him. "Did you eat enough, Arthur?" asked Luxembourg. "Oh, yes, thank you for making breakfast," thanked Britain, "Today is the maid's day-off so I usually make breakfast." His gaze started to shift to the energetic blonde boy ahead of them on the front walk. "No trouble at all," added Luxembourg.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Sealand looking up at Luxembourg expectantly, causing the woman to laugh. "Well, actually, your brother has a place in mind." When Sealand had gone upstairs for a minute to grab a jacket, Britain told Luxembourg his idea, and mumbled that it was the reason why he had gone to bed so late. The woman was nothing less than ecstatic at how involved he was getting.

Britain didn't know what to expect Sealand's reaction to be, and was slightly unprepared for what he got. "Where are we going today, Arthur?" the boy beamed. Sealand had promised himself to at least give everything a chance this weekend so maybe he wouldn't get ignored so often.

"O-oh, well actually I thought we could go to the boardwalk today. It's supposed to be beautiful today, so a walk along the water would be perfect," Britain suggested. Sealand was surprised; he didn't expect his older brother to come up with something so… fun. His smile broadened and his eyes sparkled. "Well then let's go already! Come on, come on, come on!" The boy grabbed Luxembourg's wrist and darted toward the car nearly knocking the laughing petite woman down.

"Peter, be careful!" fully recomposed, Britain went after his friend and younger brother.

* * *

Sealand couldn't pull his eyes away from the water. It shimmered and sparkled under the late-morning sun. The boy was standing on the lowest rung of the boardwalk railing at the time waiting for his brother and Luxembourg to return with their drinks. They had only been there about half an hour but there was something about the salty air that made a person thirsty. He heard footsteps coming his way, one pair softer than the other.

"Be careful, Peter." Sealand turned around and saw Luxembourg with Britain right behind her. "We don't want you to fall into the water."

"But it would be fun to take a swim," reasoned the boy hopping off the railing. Britain handed him a cold lemonade, "When the sun isn't so strong later you can go in the water for a while, but right now it's best to stay out of the sun." He heard a huge slurp come from the young boy. "Peter!"

"What?" Sealand looked up. Britain had an annoyed looked on his face, "Didn't I teach you any manners?" The boy opened his mouth but closed it again. He glanced away from his older brother, "Sorry." Britain was taken aback; Sealand had never apologized when it had been a good opportunity for an argument. The two were sucked into an awkward silence not sure how to continue in this new situation. Luxembourg was well aware of what had just happened.

"For the time being why don't we go on the ferris wheel?" she suggested as she spotted the attraction near the front of the pier a little ways off. The two nodded their heads in agreement. Luxembourg did not like where this was going. They were trying too hard and it made them unnatural. She had to think of something to change that. An idea came to her as they approached the ferris wheel and she heard the splash of the waves hitting the pier.

As the trio waited to get on, Luxembourg turned to Britain. "Arthur, doesn't the sound of the water remind you of the days when you used to sail?" Sealand looked up to the island nation, his curiosity peaked. "You sailed?" he asked. A thoughtful expression washed over Britain's face. He spent a moment reminiscing about living out at sea, falling asleep to the movements of the ocean, and breathing the salty sea air every day. "Arthur?" repeated Sealand. "Yeah, I did," answered the Brit with a soft smile on his lips.

As they waited in line, Sealand was asking his older brother so many questions about his sailing days, and Britain gladly answering them. Luxembourg kept to herself during this time so she wouldn't interrupt, but as she saw the two brothers talking and smiling she was more than glad too. Soon enough the trio were on the ferris wheel and were making their way to the top. "Is this how high the lookout would be?" asked a gleeful Sealand. Britain had had a smile on his face since Sealand had started asking him questions. "Actually it's called a crow's nest, and it's about the right height."

As they passed by the top, both brothers were looking out towards the sea and looking the happiest Luxembourg had seen them together the few days she had known Sealand. She had never thought she could get them to such a good spot in their relationship this quickly.

* * *

Perhaps Luxembourg had spoken too soon.

One second Britain and Sealand were getting along perfectly as they ate lunch, she steps away for a minute and when she got back they were at each other's throats. Luxembourg didn't even know what they were arguing about.

"What are you saying?! There's nothing-…!"

"You don't know what you're talking about you jerk!"

A lot of people were staring at the two brothers argue; some concerned, some curious. Luxembourg rushed over to them. "What's going on?!" she asked as she stepped between them. They stopped for a second and started talking at the same time trying to explain to her. The petite blonde couldn't understand most of it and all she could get from their explanations were 'delicious scones' and 'instant death'.

"Slow down," pleaded Luxembourg, "I'm not understanding what either of you are saying." The two didn't seem to hear her and continued explaining at the same time which resulted in them yelling at each other again. Sealand was the first to get fed up with the argument and stormed off.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Britain called after him as he followed. Luxembourg went after them exasperated at not knowing how to get them to stop. "Arthur, wait," the woman caught up to him and grabbed his arm, "What happened? When I left everything was fine." The Brit turned still in a bit of a fury, "We were eating and I wanted some scones and tea. Peter said that I wouldn't like them because they wouldn't be rock hard and burnt like the ones I make, I said that he didn't know what he was talking about, and we started throwing retorts at each other."

Luxembourg started to understand Britain and Sealand's relationship a bit more. "Arthur, I'm sure he was playing around, he's your younger brother. Messing with each other is something that's pretty much inevitable with siblings. We have to go find him." Luxembourg started pulling him in the direction the young boy had run off to.

"But-…"

"Arthur, we're looking for him."

The island nation resigned and followed the petite nation.

A small distance from the pier, Sealand sat on some rocks that the crystal waves would brush up against. The boy had run off after having had met his limit with arguing with his older brother. He just wanted some time to himself.

"Peter, where are you?!"

The boy's ears perked up at hearing Luxembourg call his name.

"Peter!"

Sealand frowned at hearing his brother's voice as well. He didn't respond to their calls.

"Peter, there you are!" The boy looked over his shoulder at hearing Luxembourg so close by. She was still a bit of a distance away finding it hard to walk over the rocks to him while wearing a dress and sandals. Britain was also having a bit of a hard time crossing over the rocks. As soon as he reached her the two had a quick discussion before Luxembourg glanced at him sharply and Britain started the trek over to Sealand. The boy quickly turned back towards the sea.

Britain struggled for a second before he was able to sit down. "Peter," he started. Sealand didn't answer. "Peter, I'm sorry for yelling at you before. You were just doing what brothers do to each other, and I took it too seriously." Sealand slowly turned to his brother. "Are you really sorry, or are you just saying that?" he asked.

"W-well, I…" Britain turned his gaze away from his brother, embarrassed, "I truly am sorry, for everything. I take things too far sometimes. I realize I'm not the best big brother, I've never had the best role models, but that shouldn't be an excuse." A small hand on his shoulder made him look back at Sealand. "But, Arthur, you are a good brother. You let me live with you, and even hired a maid when I said I didn't like your cooking. You even planned today's trip. Yeah, you don't spend a lot of time with me, but… I should realize that you're busy a lot."

Britain's eyes widened._ 'I'm not a bad brother?'_ He smiled and ruffled Sealand's hair. "Thank you, Peter. You don't realize how much I needed to hear that." The boy returned the smile. "Now come on, we've only just started today's outing," Britain started to get up. Sealand reached out his hand to try and stop him, "Wait, Arthur, these rocks-…!"

The boy had been a second too late. The island country found out for himself how slippery the rocks were, and fell into the salty ocean water. Sealand looked over the side frantic to see if Britain was alright. "Peter, what happened?!" Luxembourg tried her best to cross the rocks as quickly as she could and stood behind Sealand. "Arthur slipped on the rocks and fell into the water," the boy never took his eyes off of where he had seen his older brother fall. Not two seconds after explaining, Britain popped out from under the water. "Arthur!" the two cried out. The Brit spit out some sea water that had gotten into his mouth and looked up at the two, "Well you did say you wanted t swim, didn't you, Peter?" Sealand started to laugh and jumped in the water.

Luxembourg smiled as she watched the two play. _'All they needed was a little push.'_


	4. Monday

**Monday**

Luxembourg found herself walking down the familiar walkway in the mid-afternoon sun. It wasn't part of her usual routine, but she wanted to see how the two brothers were doing. Although there was another reason as to why she was coming by to visit.

"Hello, Miss Victorica!" greeted Sealand after opening the front door. "Hello, Peter," Luxembourg greeted back. The boy moved aside as the petite woman came in. "How's Arthur doing?" she asked. Sealand was leading her to the living room. "He's—"

"Bloody hell, I lost again!"

The boy dashed off as soon as he heard Britain. "No fair, that's cheating!" he cried out as he dashed into the room. Luxembourg followed close behind wondering what was going on. What she saw was quite a surprise. "You un-pause the game to keep playing without me, and you _lose_?" Sealand started laughing, "You're terrible at video games!" Sitting on a maroon wing-back chair with his left leg in a cast resting on a matching ottoman, was a fuming Britain. "Zip it! Why did I even agree to this?!"

"Is everything alright?" asked Luxembourg. Britain snapped his head around and felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed. "Oh, good afternoon, Victorica, What brings you here?" She walked over to him from the doorway, "Good afternoon, Arthur. I came to see how you were doing with your new cast." The previous day when Britain had slipped off of the rocks, he had hurt his ankle unbeknownst to him until he and Sealand finished playing in the ocean. The island nation sighed, "Well, it hasn't been easy, but I've been managing."

"Right, managing," Sealand repeated sarcastically. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Britain, irked at the boy's tone. "Arthur has been complaining all day about how he can't move or do anything on his own," explained Sealand, "But, it has been fun playing together." Britain's expression softened and he smiled. "Peter, could you get Victorica a cup of tea please?" he asked. Before the woman could decline, Sealand jumped up from the couch, "Righty-O!" The boy dashed to the kitchen.

"I could have gotten it myself, Arthur," commented Luxembourg as she sat in Sealand's spot. "I know, it's just that I wanted to thank you," he started, "Everything has been better since our weekend trips. It may sound like I'm exaggerating, but the changes are very obvious. We have a mutual respect for each other now, although it may be hard to tell at times." The woman chuckled. "Well that's bound to happen at times, it happens a lot to me and my older sister," she looked thoughtfully at a group picture that had been taken at a world summit Arthur had hanging by the fireplace, her standing between her older siblings, "But, we also know that no matter what happens we'll always be there for the other one."

"Well I'm ever grateful to you that Peter and I have a relationship—"

He cut himself off as the two heard a shatter in the kitchen followed by a soft "oh-oh." Britain's eye twitched. Luxembourg smiled nervously, "Well, I never said siblings never found themselves mad at each other."

"Peter!"


End file.
